Random Minecraft Tales
by Vertris
Summary: This is a new story so each chapter will contain a story (or a tale), NEW STORY ALERT!
1. Tale 1: The Loyal Dog

**A/N: YAY! Back with another story and this time a chapter will consist of a story! Try to guess which story this is!**

* * *

In the fields of Cube Land, A little puppy was born, A fanamed took him and gave him to the local pet shelter, After 2 days no one still bought him but luckily at the Third day someone bought him, He thought of the puppy as his son's pet, So he sent the pup to the land of Minecraftia, As the little pup got to the station, He was supposed to be brought to another station but he fell of his cage, The poor pup still inside the cage got out by break the cage door, Some people saw the wandering pup but never helped it, A proffesor from work departed from his Minecart and saw the poor little white pup, He took it home and decided to find the owner of the pup, He roamed around villages posting signs, But noone came to claim the pup after 2 weeks, The dog and the proffesor developed a special bond.

Years has passed and they were best friends, The professor's son was about to get married so they came to his house with the white dog, They introduced each other to his son's girlfriend, Even the dog, They played with each other. A few years later he was invited to his son's wedding.

Some days after, The dog would like to come with the proffesor to work but can't because pets aren't allowed at the station, The dog would just come to the station and patiently wait for his master, They seem to do this everyday and it became they're daily routine, But one day the dog didn't want to go so the proffesor left it, Then the dog followed the master taking the bone with him, When the proffesor was about to go in the station the dog surprised him that the dog finally agreed to play catch with a bone but after that the proffesor took the bone and brought it to work, At work the proffesor was discussing about music when he suffered from a fatal Stroke (brain attack), As the proffesor died the dog didn't lose its loyalty, The proffesor's son would come claim the dog but would return to the station for his deceased master, A student noticed the dog in the station still waiting and followed the dog to the proffesor's residence, Where he learned everything about the dog's history from the station up to now, The student wrote many articles about the dog's loyalty.

The dog had became famous and almost everyone, knew the dog and they would greet the dog by station, A good vendor fed the dog whenever its hungry, But the dog waited for 12 years until he was weak, Later at the same night the dog laid on the cold snowy ground to die, He slept to death and dreamt of The old times with his master and included a vision of where he sees the master.

I forgot to tell you... that the dog's name was

Hachiko

* * *

**Short chapter right? but it's my first tale don't worry, There are plenty more to come!**

**~cheers**

**-Vertris**

**PeAcE OuT**

**Note: I'm writing on my Ipad**


	2. Tale 2: The Mysterious Creature

**HEY! i'm back with another chapter! BTW this chapter includes some mods, The mods are: Ferullo's guns mod, Smart Moving, Slenderman, MCA, Herobrine Mod. LET'S GET IT ON!**

* * *

So as you know, Herobrine is always haunting you and he has become so widely known that he has already haunted every Minecraft player, but what you didn't know that there is a more devastating creature that a player can imagine, As of this time which you are reading my writing, I have died killing this unknown creature, I was successful but I still died, I can't change history but atleast it's dead I am still not sure if he's coming back but be careful.

It all started when I have heard a rumor that there is no known creature that is more devastating than Herobrine, I started investigating and then I have found a creature more powerful than Herobrine but all that I saw of his name was S_ _ _e, I told everyone about this but all they did was just laugh at me, I started walking on the woods when I saw a strange chest, It was colored Blood Red and how could it be in the woods?, I took a look at what was inside and it was everything you need to summon the deadly Herobrine, I wanted to know what this Mysterious creature can bring, I set up the gold blocks right at it's place but after i put the last piece I accidentally broke it into pieces, But what was wierd was because it looked like it was a jigsaw puzzle to build a map or a paper, But i finally fixed it, It was an instruction on how to summon a creature by the name Slenderman, And at the back of it was a map to all of the ingredients to make the Spawn egg of Slenderman, I took 8 pieces of paper that was importantly needed to make the egg, Lastly was a magic paper full of spells, That means I had to travel a long way to the Extreme Hills, On my way I have encountered many mobs each containing a note saying that I need somekind of tool before I summon this unknown creature, I have reached the Extreme Hills but I still need to Climb up, With that i saw a sign and it said this:

_To get the last piece of the egg, first you have to break the bedrock and to do that all you need to do is pull the lever_

It said that I needed to break the bedrock and it was behind the sign, But where could I see this lever?, After some time I found the lever and I pulled it, It made me in creative mode so i destroyed the bedrock block and beneath it was a deep hole, I jumped on it but i fell which seemed to me was more than the bedrock level, Then I stepped on a pressure plate which made me back to survival, On front of me was a dark pathway and as I was walking it would light brighter, Then I saw the last Ingredient and at the room was thousands of guns, Using the Smart Moves I have I climbed up to the top where I got the Death Machine and 18 stacks of ammo, So I went down and took the last ingredient after I took it, Something flashed and I was back to the village but I had armor and the Tool that was mentioned in the note, I crafted the Spawn Egg and summoned the creature, I killed it and it dropped the three letters, The letters were 2 Es and a V, Then it hit me and that creature was a Steve, The Slenderman also dropped something it was named "The Origin of Steve", As I read it Steve hada much darker past and is seeking power to rule Minecraft and soon the whole Galaxy we live on, I saw Steve and he was running towards the screen and his hand was coming out to get me then I was in Minecraft, I had to defeat Steve so i kicked him to the nearest lava puddle, I thought he died but I was wrong he can't die from lava, Then I remembered the tool so I smashed his chest with the tool, But he used a sword to slash me near my heart, I killed him and I was back in reality, But I was bleeding heavily and realized the cuts from the game were real since Steve was the one to cut me, I fainted.

This is my story but when you see another Steve

Watch Out.

_Xavier's notebook was found in his room when the paramedics failed to revive him, May Xavier rest in peace._

* * *

**Chapter finish, At least the bad guy is dead but also the good guy died :(**

**Also I make videos too, Can you ake the time to watch?**

**Here's my channel: user/CompoundDestruction**

**Thanks!**

**~cheers**

**-Vertris**

**PeAcE OuT**


End file.
